Full Moon In The Bakumatsu
by Freestyle 763
Summary: A gritty tale of humble beginnings, of wolves before they were known as the Shinsengumi. A tale of politics between three factions that brought us the warriors we know today. Fuller summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A few things before I start this.

The Bakumatsu is too often highly romanticized in popular culture, manga, and anime. It was a turbulent and violent time in Japan. There was nothing really positive about this time, and Kyoto was the epicenter of all the madness and violence. It is my goal to not romanticize things in this story, and keep things gritty. Because, I don't romanticize things in my story, as a general rule.

Reviews, follows, favorites, and all that jazz is cool beans and pretty damn sweet. So, do that if you want.

Overall, I hope this is enjoyable, as I've never written a story for this fandom, yet. This could be a one shot, or it could continue into a over 100 chapter story. As you've seen, I have two of those now.

Summary: Before they were called the Shinsengumi they were called the Mibu Ronin and Seichu Ronin. Kondo wasn't the Bereau Chief, Hijikata wasn't yet the Demon Commander, and there were three leaders; Kondo, Serizawa, and Nimi, and three groups. The Kondo group. The Serizawa group. The Tunoichi group. This is about the humble, meager, turbulent, and violent beginnings of what would later be known as the Shinsengumi.

* * *

Hijikata Toshizo's jaw was clenched so tight that if he were to keep it clenched for just another second, surely all of his teeth would shatter. He was a reserved, but straight forward man. He grew up living a typical life, had a few failed apprenticeships, and he spend the rest of his days before coming here to Kyoto as a medicine peddler to get by, and honing his kenjutsu as he traveled. He always wanted to be a Samurai, he planted that tree in his yard as a child, and made a promise to himself that day that he would become a Samurai.

However, he had no intention of becoming a Samurai like these Samurai that walked around all lofty. He would become a true Samurai, not caring about money or prestige, but putting his life on the line for his beliefs, and for his lord. Samurai now were just mere imitations of their ancestors, in his opinion. Sure, they held the title and rank, they were born into the Samurai class, but seeing them, and how they kicked the common people.

It made him sick to his stomach. Once upon a time ago a Samurai would have never just kicked people for the hell of it. True, people had to bow to them when they were walking through the area, but the Samurai never cared about such things. If it was a clear sign of disrespect, only then would they take extreme action and kill whoever merited the disrespect. That didn't include harassing women.

He came to Kyoto for one reason and one reason only. To make a name for himself. To make a name of Kondo, his best friend. But, things weren't going as he had been expecting, and while he was pragmatic enough to understand that they'd really have no support save for themselves, he hated the fact that amidst their numbers there was one Samurai that embodied everything he absolutely hated.

"Hijikata! We're going to Shimabara for drinks!" Serizawa Kamo bellowed despite standing in the door way. A pale skinned man with beady black eyes, and a rather thick build he was renown for his Shindo Munen as he was for his violent temper and overall lack of any self control.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, biting his tongue, hard. He was ready to give a retort that would send the man into a rage, like he's always done, but since Kondo told him to not be so confrontational with the man he refrained from stating the obvious stupidity of this man. This man was a severe problem in more ways than one, Hijikata wasn't even concerned with his alcoholism or indulgence, while both did vex him, it was that fact that people were going to start viewing Serizawa as the leader of the group instead of Kondo.

If that happened they were going to be ruined before they could even get started. Kondo wouldn't have his chance to lead, they wouldn't have a chance to make a name for themselves, and worse of all they wouldn't be able to serve the Shogunate to the best of their abilities because one of the 'picture perfect' Samurai had his head so far up his ass that doing anything worthwhile was an arduous task.

Kondo needed to be the leader-the only leader of this group. It went beyond just his desire to see Kondo as a commander, as a valiant Samurai, it was the simpe fact that of everyone present only Kondo could lead this group. Only he was truly capable of shouldering their burdens. Serizawa wasn't capable of getting up off from the ground because he had a bottle of sake at his side every single chance he got.

Hijkata took a slow breath, exhaling two seconds later. "I'm staying here."

Serizawa's eyes narrowed, the image was something between amusing and ghastly. "We have more than enough reward money."

Hijikata's eyes cut sharply. "That reward money could be put to something more useful."

"You enjoy yourselves, I'm kind of tired."

Kondo-a man with rustic features and a sharp gaze, one of the three leaders of the group, interjected before these two started going at it again. He stared at his best friend until Hijikata turned away from his gaze, lips pressing together as he fought off his anger. He turned his eyes onto Serizawa next, the man looked ready to slam the steel fan a few times onto Hijikata's skull.

Serizawa didn't tolerate any disrespect. Hijikata being Hijikata, the two just didn't mix.

Kondo gave an easy half smile when Serizawa turned towards him, his head declining as he balanced himself. "Ever since we've joined the Aizu our workload is steadily increasing, and there's always the issue with the hitokiri."

"Hitokiri. Dogs of those little Choshu men." Serizawa spat, having enough of the excuses.

He gave a stiff nod, his eyes roaming to everyone else gathered around the two farmers; his eyes finally fell onto Okita and Nagakura, before finally falling onto Saito. He knew Yamanami wasn't going to partake in drinking because he'd stay with Kondo and Hijikata-he'd also bore everyone to death and kill the mood with his always so stiff talk.

"What about you three?"

"I'll go!" Harada jumped up to his feet, the widest grin on his face as he nodded his head. His spiky hair, that came up every which way and hung down to the top of his shoulder blades bobbed with him as he nodded.

Okita smiled a serene smile, his thick hair shading his big, bright eyes. One would never take this short and youthful looking man to be one of the most powerful and gifted swordsman in the group. "I'll go to in the case, I'll have a better chance of finding the hitokiris in Shimabara than here anyways."

"Souji-" Hijikata started, tone becoming tight.

"I guess I'll go to then. Someone needs to keep this fool from going crazy." Nagakura, a thick built man with a serious expression smacked Harada on the shoulder, eyes going to Kondo.

 _I'll watch Souji too don't worry._

Kondo nodded ever so slightly, seeing the flash in Nagakura's eyes.

Saito stood up, remaining all but silent as he gave a nod in Kondo's direction, focus turning onto Serizawa. His amber eyes seemed to be narrowed all by themselves, without him even attempting to do it in the first place. "Okita's right, finding the hitokiri will be easier in Shimabara."

"I'm taking them with me." Serizawa locked eyes with Hijikata.

"We're not here to get drunk and battle hitokiri day and night." Hijikata's tone was as fierce as his eyes.

"If we kill those dogs the Choshu will have to submit." Serizawa completely disagreed with Hijikata.

"Yeah! Those damn Choshu are out of control with all of their hitokiri!" Harada agreed, tempted to get his spear and look for a fight right now.

"That is not why we are here." Hijikata's eyes began to glint dangerously.

"I'm not sure why you are here, Hijikata." Serizawa commented idly, tapping his fan on his shoulder. "But, these little hitokiri are nothing more than pests, I would think you'd be anxious to slay them. The reason the Roshigumi had been formed was for the purpose of slaying the hitokiri, especially the one that makes it rain blood."

"We are here to keep the peace and order." Hijikata was coming close to just being hostile.

"Toshi..." Kondo whispered, eyes narrowing gently. "Try to refrain from doing anything unnecessary, we don't want to warrant the Aizu's suspicions."

"You worry too much, Kondo." Serizawa said, inclining his chin. "I don't think it'll tarnish their reputation if I go out to have a drink."

"It is what you do after..." Hijikata muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Knowing that if he pushed the matter further Hijikata just closed his mouth and pointedly turned away from them, putting his eyes back onto his task. This was the problem with Serizawa-the man was going to the Shimabara district so much that it was getting to be questionable if he was dedicated to his country and cause, or if he was just doing all of this for amusement. Hijikata knew it was the second choice, ever since he met the man, ever since he started that fire in that one village on the way here, Serizawa was nothing but a thorn.

He could barely tolerate his presence, and if it wasn't for the fact he did so much...He would have killed the man himself had he proved to be not so useful, but despite that, Serizawa just sucked the progress out of everything he came across. He wouldn't he surprised if the man ran Shimabara into the ground, literally, between his drinking and ill temper. Next he'd start taking money from them or merchants.

With a severe sigh he slapped the finished calligraphy to his side, brows knitting together.

"Toshi, you should be more amicable with Serizawa."

"He is a problem, Kondo." Hijikata said.

"Can't we all just work together? There's no more than fifty of us." Yamanami, a studious and gentle man with a kind face, spoke up. Unlike Hijikata, his voice was smooth and eloquent. Not brusque.

Hijikata considered it. He had been considering it. But, now he knew that working with Serizawa was just impossible. The man didn't cooperate, understand, realize, or comprehend. The man only lived for booze and women. It was a disgrace and shame that he was a Samurai, but as he learned during his travels that Samurai now were just pale imitations of what they had once been. "That man is obstreperous and pugnacious. He'd quarrel with his shadow if it were possible."

Yamanami sighed softly, a wry smile crossing his face. "If you didn't meet him head on all of the time, perhaps..."

Hijikata shrugged carelessly. "Someone needs to keep him in line. The Aizu-han has taken us in, and he's still doing the same things he was doing before the Aizu-han took us in. His behavior is going to reflect poorly on us, and it's going to tarnish the name of the Aizu-han. He is going to ruin us."

"I agree with Yamanami. We should be working together, not against each other. We all want the foreigners out." Konda said, a stubborn edge coming into his voice that neither of the men missed.

"Kondo..."

He gave his friend an apologetic smile. "I understand where you are coming from. But, this isn't the way we should be doing things-don't forget why we came to Kyoto in the first place. To serve the Shogun to the best of our abilities."

Hijikata deflated, all the anger he felt slinked off, and he felt ashamed. He could never forget why Kondo wanted to come here-to serve his country, to serve the Shogun, to hold the creed of the Samurai above all else. But, Serizawa didn't have such resolve, he didn't have such goals, and it was complicating things more than necessary.

"I know, Kondo...But, Serizawa isn't thinking the same as you. He isn't concerned about serving the Shogun or patriotism. The only thing he cares about is alcohol and women. If things keep up this way..."

Serizawa was going to have to be killed, along with all of those underlings. There was no other way around the situation, unless they do something about the thorn in their side here and now, or soon, they were going to be left with only one option. Tunoichi wasn't any better, but that was a subject for another time, and that time wasn't here or now, this was about Serizawa.

"He is the one that brought us into the Aizu-han through his connections." Yamanami pointed out. "Without him we'd still just be ronin with no clan backing us."

And, Hijikata had to concede with this fact and swallow it, because none of them had been able to do a thing. That didn't give Serizawa an option to just go off and do whatever the hell he wants, when he wants. The man wasn't going to be untouchable, he wasn't going to continue indulging and being ill tempered without getting some sort of punishment. Favoritism wasn't going to be tolerated, and he'd stomp it out before it even got that far.

"We just have to work together." Kondo concluded, as if the matter was so simple, but in his mind it was so simple. They had to work together and put being together above everything else-they had to move with one mind. No single person was doing the killing, they'd all kill, and they'd all carry the burden. Nothing more and nothing less. "We have to put being together above everything else, Toshi. Yamanami."

The two men-polar opposites. Hijikata. Yamanami. One learning from experience. One learning from books. One eloquent. One brusque. One gentle. One abrasive. But, despite their differences, they could agree with Kondo's statement.

Hijikata didn't have the heart or energy to continue with this conversation that was bordering into an argument. Kondo was as stubborn as they came, and since he wanted to work together with Serizawa and Tunoichi, well he had to deal with that fact and doing everything in his power to support Kondo. He only wished his friend could concede with the fact Serizawa was going to lead them to ruin.

"I'll do everything I can to support you." Hijikata surmised, having nothing more to say.

Kondo and Yamanami traded glances before suppressing their chuckles and laughs.

Normally, Hijikata didn't agree so easily.

"What?" Hijikata questioned in his brusque way.

"Nothing. Just a little hungry." Kondo excused himself.

"Yes, I am famished myself. Yagi-dono always makes splendid food." Yamanami added.

"And, I'm the only one doing work, again." Hijikata sighed with a shake of his head, looking over the papers with writing on both sides. This was going to take a while.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

Saito stood outside the brothel. His arms crossed over his chest and a plain expression on his face. Truth be told he didn't care to go to places like this in the company of large groups of people. He never did like groups. He preferred to have arm and elbow room, so some idiot didn't smack him by accident causing him to spill his tea or sake onto his hakama, and so he didn't punch them in the face afterwards.

He smirked for a second. Busting heads never got old.

Everyone else was in the brothel enjoying themselves. Even from his place outside he could hear Harada getting louder and louder, Nagakura continuously telling him to shut up. If he had to bet-which he really didn't bet unless he knew the outcome for sure, Harada was going start showing off the scar on his stomach where he failed seppuku and go on his rant about being able to break chopsticks with his ass.

Saito just wasn't sure if Harada would actually drop his hakama and try to do right there in front of everyone. Truthfully it wouldn't surprise him even the slightest if Harada did do just that. The man had no sense, at all, and at times he found himself wondering how does Harada dress himself in the morning? All it'd take for Harada to actually try doing so was Okita opening his big mouth and saying something that is equally as stupid as what came out Harada's mouth.

The crowds weren't too thick here, and it gave him ample room to survey his surroundings. He didn't look at the sultry women or the smoke that seemed to linger around like it was fog, nor did he pay any attention to the array of pleasure houses. His eyes remained focused on anyone that seemed and felt like a warrior, or a Samurai. There were certain things that stood out-the emotionless gaze, the daisho, the smooth and controlled steps that warned if one snuck after them they'd turn and draw.

Just as he caught the sight of someone with red hair and glowing amber eyes-the smell of blood around this person almost made him lunge forward with his sword already out baring down for the young man's throat. But, just as he caught the young man's gaze, and made his intentions clear, someone bumped into him. Hard. He shifted his weight on a dime, spinning on the ball of his foot and balancing himself once more.

"Watch where you're walking!"

Judging from the man's garb he was either from the Choshu or was just another stupid ronin. He couldn't say which for sure, because he felt all the Choshu were stupid ronin, and stupid ronin wore so many different garbs here it was hard to tell just who was who at times. More often than not one had to look at the person's face or watch their mannerisms, and seeing the way the man's face was contorting with rage Saito guessed he was actually Choshu.

Only a Choshu could walk around so damn haughty.

"You bumped into me, idiot." Saito said, tone blunt.

"Apologize!"

Saito snorted.

"Damn farmer. I'll give you three seconds to apologize."

The group of men-seven in total, all drew their swords after three seconds passed.

"I'm sorry you're all so deluded and stupid." Saito smirked, his hand gliding down to the end of his hilt where he flicked it up with his thumb, exposing a tenth of his blade.

The people of Kyoto would always call him, and his brothers in arms country bumpkins, or anything similar because of how they looked, and because of the light blue haoris they'd wear. Truthfully it was the color of resolution, as for one year Samurai wore the color when committing seppuku. Quite frankly he didn't care what people thought of him-if they wanted to call him a farmer they would learn he was a lethal farmer.

Seven people wasn't enough to bloody his blade.

"What's it going to be?" Saito questioned, having enough of their nonsense, he drew his sword fully, stepping away from the entrance of the building his companions were in and situated himself in the middle of the walking path-just a couple of meters away from the drunken Choshu.

People parted room for them, and soon there was a crowd watching.

Just as he had been expected. Instead of leaving the Choshu fools decided to attack him.

The first came in with an overhead chop, aimed to cleave deep into his shoulder so the tip of the blade ripped into a part of his upper chest. With amazing speed, Saito smacked the blade away, his body a mere blur as he cleaved through the man's side. The second and third came in a second later, not giving him a moment's pause, and he swung hard to the side-blade arcing in a blue hue as it made the distance between them so insignificant.

The two fell to the ground, eyes wide in shock as the life left them. Their swords clattered noisily as their hands no longer had life in them to clench.

Saito looked at three bodies, narrowed his eyes, and turned to the four remaining men. He was good for two more moves-he'd take out two of them with each movement, ending it with a quick thrust that would see the blade back in its scabbard. Of course, the blood would be flicked off.

"Damn you!"

Saito got ready, feet already sliding into place, his waist and hips generating pounds of force that would rip a normal man in half. His sword sang, whirling like a windmill in the middle of a storm. It felled two attackers, and while he came around two finish off the other two-Serizawa's massive form barreled passed him, and like flies the larger man crushed the last two.

However, there were more Choshu close by, probably stragglers from the group and seeing their fallen comrades...

Nagakura, having already came outside-sprinting after Serizawa, could only sigh as he seen the inevitable confrontation that was about to happen between them. There weren't no more than twelve people with him, but the Choshu looked to have at least twenty, this was going to be bad. "Saito."

"He started it." Saito gestured to a fallen body.

"Looks like you finished it."

Okita looked at the body, some worry in his eyes, but he managed to smile. "Was it necessary to draw your sword though? You could have taken them easy with your bare hands."

Saito, of course had a proper response. "They drew their swords first."

"Fighting them is pointless, Serizawa-sensei." Nimi said just loud enough so Serizawa could hear him-he a short and strong built man with a slick face and narrow eyes.

"Looks like they're not backing down, though." Harada belligerently said. Since he didn't have his spear with him-he had to draw the sword on his waist. While he was skilled with the sword, he preferred the spear over the sword.

Due in part it came as naturally as breathing for him, and he remembered how those haughty guys that used to try to pick on him looked like when he beat them into the ground.

"Who the hell are you people?" One of the Choshu men asked, anger biting in his voice.

Serizawa stepped forward, arms out at his sides in a challenge to all of the Choshu present. His voice rose as he spoke, commanding and prideful, he demanded all the attention of everyone present. "I am Serizawa Kamo, loyal and patriotic Samurai. We are the Seichu Ronin group."

"I've never heard of this Seichu Ronin, but I have heard of you...What the hell are you doing with the likes of them?! You support the-"

Serizawa's eyes narrowed, and his hunched back straightened briefly. The next second his sword was gleaming in the faint light. "You small Choshu man...You're nothing but pretenders...You forced the Shogunate's hand and slighted him. You've slighted the Aizu-han. You run around screaming that you praise the Emperor, but you're only using him to get power."

He jabbed the edge of his steel fan into the man's chest with every word-right at his heart. "The difference is that the Mito Tengu have always been loyal to the Emperor. You Choshu are a bunch of glib fools. You need to use those hitokiri because none of you have the nerve to fight the Shogunate alone."

"How dare you!"

It all happened so fast, but the Choshu man which Serizawa had insulted-had moved in for an attack, but with ease Serizawa slew through him, cutting across the man's stomach, not even breaking his transition as he directed his blade at the rest of them. A smirk pulled on his face, his steps powerful and precise. He advanced on the Choshu men, who remained doggedly in place.

"Serizawa-san, wait-" Nagakura started, going to grip the man's shoulder but had to grip the hilt of his sword.

"Come at me!" Serizawa roared.

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

The people that had grouped up screamed, running away.

Chaos.

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

Okita didn't hesitate to cut down a man that tried to jab him in the eye, but he could feel himself cringing on the inside as he brought his blade down clear across his next attacker's chest. He had to back step quickly, deflecting what would have been a cut to his knee-ramming his palm against his attacker's nose-cartilage crunched and blood came gushing out.

This was supposed to be a good time out, with everyone together and enjoying themselves, but now it turned into a battle with the Choshu...Not one of the hitokiri, which was unfortunate. And, even worse he could already hear Hijikata's tone rising so much that they'd hear him all the way in Edo because of this incident.

He feared to see the disappointment in Kondo's eyes.

* * *

Tunoichi really had no further goals when he joined the Roshigumi. There was no dream of serving his country. No dram of doing his best for the Shogun or Emperor. He didn't even care about the expelling of foreigners.

It was for the money, pure and simple, and he basically drifted with the waves that were rocking Japan back and forth incessantly. Sasaki had tasked him to basically keep Kondo and Serizawa on a leash-the man referred to them as wild wolves and there was no telling what they'd do now that they were here alone in Kyoto, sponsored by the Aizu clan on top of it.

He accepted the task because it would have been extremely foolish to refuse Sasaki in the first place, and the second reason was because Sasaki was basically saying that he needed to insert himself as the leader, and if need be kill both Kondo and Serizawa so that things could proceed without a hitch. Though, it was turning out to be a lot harder than he had anticipated when he first accepted the task-Serizawa was a very violet man, someone he didn't want to be around, and then there was Kondo who was too damn stubborn.

Between the two of them he had his hands tied, but counting the people that came with them, no matter how few...It became a severe problem. He had his own group of people, and there were people that stayed behind with them when Kiyokawa's treacherous plan had been revealed. Some time has passed since then, and things were staying in a downward spiral-the only bright spot was that they were now employed by the Aizu clan.

Serizawa was about to ruin that...

Kondo would ruin it, eventually.

The only viable solution was to kill both groups, and their leaders.

To do that he needed to recruit, but they'd have to reach a mutual agreement on that. It'd look bad on his part if he just did it.

He shook his head, dragging a hand down his face as he sighed his frustrations out. This wasn't even about the task Sasaki had assigned him, this was about him taking the helm of this fractured group.

His dark eyes darted for his door, remaining slightly wide. "Come in."

Yamanami slid the door open, slowly stepping in a sliding it shut before resting on his knees. "You didn't go with Serizawa?"

"That man is trouble." Tunoichi replied, voice stiff.

Yamanami considered his response for a few seconds before speaking again. "Are you referring to that one incident?"

"Which one?" Tunocihi snorted in derision, looking at Yamanami carefully for a fleeting second. "On our way here...Serizawa and Sasaki almost got hostile, Serizawa refused to listen to him, proclaiming that only the Shogunate can give him orders. It took Sasaki saying that the Shogunate put him in charge for Serizawa to finally concede."

"He is ill tempered." Yamanami agreed.

Tunoichi sighed, pulling out a piece of paper to begin writing his report. He couldn't have Yamanami in here while he was in the process of doing such a thing, he'd hate to see the reaction Kondo or Serizawa would have. Not that mattered in the long run, anyways. "What do you want Yamanami?"

"What is your opinion of the Mibu Ronin group?"

Tunoichi raised an eyebrow, truly puzzled. "I thought it was the Seichu Ronin group?"

Yamanami smiled easily enough, though it seemed to be a little strained. He bowed his head the slightest. "Yes, excuse me. What is your opinion of the Seichu Ronin group?"

Tunoichi considered his answer, not completely trusting Yamanami. "This group can either pave the way to peace and order, or pave the way to chaos and ruin. It all depends."

"On who leads?"

Tunoichi's lips pulled up. "That has something to do with it, but also numbers."

Yamanami nodded, realizing what he was getting at.

"What does Kondo have to say about all of this?"

"He wants us to work together."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Yamanami said, slowly excusing himself.

Tunoichi remained silent as he carefully laid the paper on the small wooden desk off to the side. This report would be rather lengthy, as it seemed Yamanami and Hijikata were starting to make their moves.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank Legalronin for coming up with the summary for this story, because I suck at writing summaries.

So, thank you again Legalronin!

Moving onto the chapter.

* * *

Sasaki hated Serizawa. He hated Kondo. He hated everyone those two brought with him to Kyoto. He hated the fact they both stayed back in Kyoto. He hated Kiyokawa for ever coming up with the grand scheme of organizing the ronin group in the name of protecting the Shogun. How could he have been so foolish as to think that man meant well?

Now he was stuck dealing with ruck and rabble. Farmers trying to play the role of Samurai. It was disgusting, and he couldn't help the sneer that came upon his face as the visage of Kondo and Serizawa entered his memory.

Serizawa was nothing short of a wild buffoon, prone to outbursts of anger, drowned himself in sake, and if the man felt he was disrespected-there was no telling what he'd do to preserve his pride.

Kondo was nothing short of a stubborn fool. Born a farmer. He remained rigid in his outlook and firm on what he wanted. Unlike Serizawa he wasn't prone to outbursts of anger, drowning himself in sake, and didn't go to extreme lengths to preserve his pride.

However, this didn't change the fact he hated Kondo. It only made his hate for Serizawa all the more intense. Both of them, and the men that came with them were nothing but wild wolves. No, wolves didn't even fit them-as wolves didn't attack for no reason, only to eat. They were vultures-surely they were squabbling among themselves, their acts nothing short of disgraceful and heinous.

He couldn't expect anything less out of rabble and it was a great insult to Samurai everywhere, and himself, that Serizawa was a Samurai. It was an insult that people could look beyond the man's disgraceful misconduct and like him for what he is-a Samurai born of high status, born in the Mito region, well educated, well trained, and well born.

The man knew better than to behave in such an ill manner but just didn't care. He was taking advantage of the opportunity given to him. Instead of serving he was drowning himself in sake, harassing people, harassing women, and just being an all around nuisance. He had plans to dispose of both Kondo and Serizawa, but those who accompanied the both of them and were loyal to a fault would be a problem. Even if there were no more than fifty of them, dealing with all of the rabble would be problematic.

That's where Tunocihi came in, and had come in. The man was on the inside, playing the part, and feeding him information. Everything that was going on, and what Kondo and Serizawa intended to do-he knew it all. Out of everyone in that group of ruck he could only trust Tunoichi, and it's why he was on his way to the Yagi estate at this very moment.

When the time did come-Kondo and Serizawa would be dealt with, their followers as well. There was strength in numbers, and no matter how skilled they were, if they were against two hundred they'd be cut down eventually. However, gathering that amount of people would be nothing short of quarrelsome in Kyoto. Between the rabble and filth walking around it'd just hinder his ultimate plan.

Tunoichi was already walking down the street with a straw hat-it began to rain just a little bit, but nothing that'd be too concerning. With a few brisk strides Sasaki met him, and stayed a few steps ahead of him as they began to walk through the maze of streets.

"I have a mission for you."

Tunoichi craned his head up, eyes a bit wide for a second before he nodded. "What would that be?"

"From your letters, Kondo and Serizawa are both out of control, as are their groups. All of this internal conflict between them must not be allowed to reach the public ears. There's also the issue with Serizawa and his misconduct..." Sasaki trailed off.

They passed some people.

"You're going to go to Osaka with your men and recruit more members to your faction."

"My faction?" Tunoichi blinked a few times, taken aback by that statement.

Sasaki nodded, brows furrowing into a frown. "Kondo's faction. Serizawa's faction. And, you have your own faction. This is nothing but a fractured group and the diseases have to be dealt with accordingly, do you understand?"

Tunoichi turned his head for a moment, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"I already have things arranged for you in Osaka." Sasaki started, voice a bit gruff. "You will recruit two hundred men, if not more. The least will be half of that, but with those numbers Kondo's faction and Serizawa's faction will fall to their doom without fail. If I am to believe everything you've written in your messages the two factions will destroy themselves, when that time comes, you'll end them both."

Ever the cautious man, Tunoichi ran a few things over that could go wrong with that plan. If Kondo and Serizawa figured it out, they could both take offence to it, more so Serizawa than Kondo. The man didn't like people doing things behind his back-more to the point he didn't like being kept out of the loop, he had to be in the middle of everything, and he had to control everything. Also-both factions had strong and skilled swordsmen, a lot of men would be lost in the melee.

There was also the crucial point that they'd question him and his motives for going to Osaka to recruit so many men, but then again, it wasn't in their right to even ask such questions. It'd just be out of insecurity and anger more than anything-though Hijikata and Nimi were both prodders and would try to piece it together by themselves, or piece it together.

"Listen, your superior is Matsuriada. Your superior is the Aizu-han. Kondo and Serizawa are both eyesores that should have left Kyoto when Kiyokawa packed up and left weeks ago. They are thorns in and nothing short of nuisances."

"But, what if they ask me?"

Sasaki smirked, a cold and ghastly visage. He'd kill Kondo and Serizawa himself if it were possible, but he had other things to attend to-like keeping Kiyokawa in check at this moment, as that man was falling into the same behavior as Serizawa. He'd kill him when the time came, but for now he had to wait things out. He could take care of these two ruck and their groups though, and once Kiyokawa was finished...

"They're so busy fighting among themselves how could they have the audacity to ask you such questions? Your focus is preserving the peace and order here in Kyoto, you don't care about ego and pride, and you're not squabbling with them over it. They are fractured and nothing more, the sooner they are all dealt with the better it will be for everyone."

Tunoichi swallowed before nodding swiftly. Orders were orders, and he couldn't go against them. This was the reason he stayed back in the first place and playing the objector now would likely get him killed where he stood, and if not here and now, within a few days.

Serizawa and Kondo were both out of control and had to be put down like the mad men they were. Their followers had to be put down as well, because with an alpha the mad dogs would just storm about doing whatever they pleased.

Yes, this was the only solution they had.

The only path he could walk.

"Very well, Sasaki."

"Hmph. I will let them know you went to Osaka. Should they make a fuss I will silence them-they need to remember their place. If they're going to act big now that they are with the Aizu, they might just incur my wrath."

* * *

Hijikata's danger sense was fined to an extreme degree.

He knew something happened.

It was only when ' Serizawa, Saito,' and everyone else's name came up that he knew his instincts, were indeed correct.

Twenty or so Choshu were cut down in the middle of the street. People were saying it was Saito to cut down four before Serizawa came barreling out of the brothel and cut down the last two like turnips. The word of mouth came from what happened after this. Twenty Choshu had attacked them-right there in the middle of the street, and melee had ensued.

So, naturally when Serizawa and everyone else came back, he was already at the front gate. Hijikata went to the gate himself long before the word of mouth ever reached his ears. Whenever Serizawa was out in the general public, the man made an absolute fool of himself. For being born a Samurai he was disgrace to Samurai-his drunken behavior, belligerent attitude, and overall lack of respect for everyone.

Kondo stood by his side, with Yamanami on his left.

He could feel their eyes on him. Silently pleading to not be so confrontational with Serizawa. Sadly, he was going to disappoint them both and confront Serizawa. He was also going to confront Saito, Okita, Nagakura, Harada, and everyone else that had gone out with Serizawa. They were just as guilty as Serizawa was, and if he were to believe word of mouth-Saito had been the first to cut down the Choshu.

Kondo knew what was about to happen. Fire and ice. Hijikata and Serizawa. The quiet, stormy anger Hijikata exuded at this moment was enough to make him straighten his shoulders and heave a breath. His friend was reserved, but when Hijikata was angry he was _angry._ He was tolerant and patient as well. But, he clashed with Serizawa as if they were crossing swords.

"You all better have a good explanation for causing such a scene in Shimabara." Hijikata's tone was like his eyes.

Ice cold.

Serizawa inclined his head, brows furrowed. He was too drunk to keep his balance, having went back into the brothel afterwards to drown himself in sake. However, he was sober enough to stay balanced and lock eyes with Hijikata. Stupid farmer. Where did this lowly farmer get off trying to order him around? A man born a Samurai!?

"Those radical Choshu started it." Serizawa said, tone dropping to a dangerous low.

Hijikata's eyes glinted, his glare something close to ghastly. Without taking his eyes off of Serizawa, he focused on Saito. "You drew your sword against them."

"Wait a minute, Hijikata-"

"All of you did. You have no grounds to be speaking, Harada. You're just as guilty, shut up." Hijikata was close to getting in their faces-he kept a respectful distance, but as the conversation progressed, he was stepping closer and closer.

"But, the Choshu did start it."

"Shut up, Okita!" Hijikata bellowed.

Everything went stark silent, Okita almost taking a step back on reflex. It wasn't often that Hijikata erupted like he just did, and when he did, which was rare-it meant the man was vexed.

The swift clang of Serizawa opening his steel fan drew all the attention onto him.

"You're making a fuss over us killing Choshu? Those Choshu who drew their swords against us?" Serizawa wasn't as respectful as Hijikata, and got within seven inches of the man.

"You want to throw your Samurai status in the face of us farmers, do well to uphold the Samurai creed." Hijikata grated out.

You disgrace.

"I don't expect a stupid farmer like you to understand. When a Samurai is disrespected, he must be willing to draw his blade, even if it means he dies. They drew their swords against me, on top of disrespecting me! They were cut down, like they should be!"

"A Samurai should be willing to commit seppuku should he degrade himself..."

Serizawa's eyebrow twitched, a sneer crossing his face. "Care to say that again, Hijikata?"

Hijikata could feel the hostility brewing off of Serizawa, thick like the musk of sake. "You're conduct isn't becoming of a Samurai."

"What would you know about being a Samurai. You're just a stupid farmer trying to be a Samurai. You're nothing but a pretender prancing around with a sword. It is an insult to all those born Samurai that you wear a daisho."

"My point stands."

You want me to slit open my belly?"

"It's my fault. Do you wish to punish me? What would it be?" Before things could escalate further, Saito interjected. Hijikata and Serizawa were solely focused on each other, it was like the world and everyone around them didn't exist. The brewing hostility between them was easily felt by everyone, even if one wasn't trained in the art of the sword, they'd be able to feel the hostility between the two men.

If he didn't interject, there was going to be a battle right here. Both men had their swords, and their hands hovered near the hilt.

"Punishment?" Serizawa laughed at the sheer idiocy of that.

Hijikata didn't even flinch as he spoke. "You should commit Seppuku. All of you should."

Kondo and Yamanami snapped their heads towards him, Serizawa took half a step back, Nimi smirked, even Saito and Nagakura looked shocked to hear that statement come from Hijikata.

Split their bellies open?

"Hijikata-san, you can't be serious?" Harada almost yelled, eyes wide with something akin to shock.

"I'm very serious. What you all did is going to tarnish the Aizu's reputation."

"But-"

"You're always out of control Harada, you should be the first along with Serizawa..."

"We did a great service today, eliminating those radical Choshu. Is this your way of undermining my authority, Hijikata? Don't forget that I am your superior! You defer to me! No one here is going to commit seppuku because we cut down those Choshu. Nobody here is going to listen to you-I am in charge!"

"You delude yourself if you think that means you're going to do whatever you want without any consequences."

"Hijikata..." Yamanami said, voice low with a warning.

"I will do whatever I want. I am your leader, and you will obey me, Hijikata!" Serizawa all but bellowed. "If you dare to undermine my authority one more time I will beat your skull in with my fan."

Both men drew their blades by a tenth-it wasn't much, but the warning was there. The intention was there.

"All worked up over some Choshu, Hijikata." Nimi said, voice condescending as he stepped beyond the entrance. "Their bodies have already been hauled away. There's nothing more to discuss. They crossed us, we cut them. Serizawa-sensei..."

With brisk steps-Serizawa strode passed Kondo, bumping Hijikata's shoulder for good measure.

Hijikata rounded on Okita and the others, eyes blistering to the point they were about to glow with his fury. However, it was Kondo's presence that kept him silent. His real problem was with Serizawa-everyone else was just an accessory to Serizawa's belligerent behavior. Pushing the issue now wasn't going to do anything-if he got stormy with Okita and everyone else...

With purposeful steps, Hijikata retreated back into the Yagi's estate.

* * *

Despite what happened yesterday, Serizawa continued on as if nothing happened. This alone was enough to make Hijikata irate, but the man was once again drowning himself in sake. Unlike the norm-Serizawa going out to drink and make a fool out of himself, he was doing it here right under the same roof with all of them. Kondo wasn't saying anything nor was Yamanami, and so he kept his mouth shut.

Instead, he focused on digging up anything he could that led to those men that were cut down, were in fact Choshu. He couldn't do this task himself, and so he entrusted the task to Yamazaki. While the man wasn't quite extraordinary in his abilities with the sword-his memory was acute, he could remember people and faces after seeing them just once, and nobody really did a double take on him. He looked every bit of insignificant and non threatening.

Quick to get away from Kondo's indecision, and Serizawa's downright annoying misconduct, Hijikata met Yamazaki near the front of the Yagi estate. The room was small and tight quarters, but he didn't need a big room to hear this report.

"Yamazaki, you have something for me?"

"Yes."

Hijikata nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"The men that were cut down yesterday weren't Choshu. They were lawless ronin impersonating the Choshu to get favor with the citizens of Kyoto in order to line their pockets.. As of late, they were hoarding money from nearby merchants. One store in particular had to give them two hundred and fifty ryo, when the owner refused, they proceeded to tear the place apart until he conceded. By the time the owner conceded most of the store was in shambles, and has since closed down. "

The explanation made Hijikata clench his teeth. So, Serizawa and everyone else did do a good service in cutting those men down. If those men were left to continue on in their ways, no doubt would there be even more chaos in Kyoto. However-it's not like Serizawa, Saito, Okita, or anyone else that had been involved really cared that they weren't Choshu or were Choshu-they could have hailed from the Satsuma clan and it still wouldn't make a difference.

He clenched his fists, inhaling a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and finally exhaled. He would definitely share this with everyone else, but he was going to make a point that this conduct wasn't going to be tolerated at all. It wasn't okay to just cut down twenty people in cold blood, even if they were lawless ronin. It didn't give them a good image, and it definitely reflected badly on the Aizu. How could the Aizu trust such rabble to keep peace and order? That's what the people would start whispering.

As if things weren't bad enough. People in Kyoto were distrustful of outsiders, and some of the citizens hated outsiders. It went double for country bumpkins like themselves.

"In total it seems they had more than one thousand ryo."

Hijikata almost gaped in shock.

Three Ryo was considered very well in terms of money, but one thousand...That was more than enough, and he was certain only the Magistrate and higher ups in that league ever seen so much ryo at one time. The people who minted the ryo were the only ones to see such a staggering amount. But, the people of Kyoto favored the Choshu, and unwittingly lined those ronin's pockets. One store had to be shut down because of them, but these people wouldn't learn.

"I also have a bit of information about that infamous hitokiri." Yamazaki started.

"Go on."

"It appears he is in league with the Choshu, as the rumors suggest."

Hijikata mused the information over. Once it was all absorbed, he nodded his head. "We still don't have enough to go with the hitokiri, it is ambiguous at best. However, I'd like you to spread word that Choshu caused that one store to close down, and when the owner refused to concede with their demands, they began to get rough and tore the place apart."

"But, won't the people know it was lawless ronin?" Yamazaki asked, eyes carefully observing his friend.

"They can't care less, and that information will stay with us. If we can deal those radical Choshu a blow it's more than beneficial. They are trying to replace the Shogun with themsleves and tear apart the unity between the Court and the Shogun." Hijikata surmised.

"I understand." Yamazaki nodded swiftly.

Hijikata went back into the estate, but immediately regretted it. Serizawa had completely neglected the saucer sups, and was drinking the sake right from the bottle. Upon seeing him enter the man began to glower-Nimi was flanking him, along with Hiwarami, and two other men he didn't care to know. Kondo and the rest were just opposite of them; Okita and Harada were indulging in the sake. Nagakura was sipping on some as well.

"If you're all done fooling around and being indolent, I've got some information." Hijikata said coolly, eyes roaming around the room.

He couldn't stand seeing Kondo not reproaching or saying anything to Serizawa, but that wasn't Kondo's way. Kondo wanted to move with one mind and serve the Shogun to the best of his abilities. To that end, he'd continue to try and reason with Serizawa. It was an impossible task, a task not fit for someone like Kondo who was rustic in his views.

Nimi, surprisingly was the first to respond. The smirk on his face remained in place, as always. "And, what might that be, Hijikata?"

"The ronin you cut down yesterday weren't of the Choshu clan, but were just the same lawless ronin that have been causing disorder here. They were impersonating the Choshu to line their pockets. They made many of the merchants here give them outrageous amounts of ryo, with one store destroyed because the owner didn't concede to their demands. One thousand ryo was taken in total, and that store has since shut down."

His dark eyes flicked from person to person-noting that Tunoichi wasn't present, or any of the men that had become his supporters so to speak. He shoved that aside swiftly, keeping his eyes trained on everyone gathered-those who cut down the Choshu. Serizawa and Nimi were both looking smug, even Okita and Saito appeared to be smug about the news, and Harada was about to say something that would go along the lines of 'I told you so, we didn't do anything wrong.'

"However, despite that information it doesn't excuse the actions all of you committed yesterday. If you think you're going to cut twenty people down and there will be no consequences, you are mistaken. Don't think this gives you the right to do that again."

"I was correct the first time, of course." Serizawa belched before laughing heartily. "We did a good service to the Aizu and kyoto. We should go out for drinks, I think we've all earned it."

That drew frowns to Hijikata's, Kondo's, and Yamanami's faces. Serizawa had been going strong for a good few hours now, between his yelling, drinking, and overall superiority complex-the man really didn't need to be going anywhere in public. The man would be better off put into a chicken coop with some glass to break in the tantrum he would surely have.

"There's a noodle shop close by. We can go there first, Serizawa-sensei." Nimi suggested, slim eyes focused solely on Hijikata despite addressing Serizawa.

"That's fine." Serizawa conceded, slowly standing up. He rocked for a few seconds before balancing himself again.

Hijikata waited until everyone filed out of the room, until it was just himself, Kondo and Yamanami present. He couldn't afford to let the others hear of this, especially Serizawa. If that man caught word of this he'd definitely make his own move, and that couldn't happen at this very moment. Two days from now it'd be fine, even a few hours from now, but he couldn't afford to have that belligerent man hear what he had to say right now.

Okita, Saito, Nagakura, Harada, and the rest also couldn't even hear this-they couldn't get a drift of it. Okita was a big mouth and guileless-he wouldn't be able to help himself, Harada was ten times the big mouth Okita was and just plain nuts, Nagakura would definitely inform Serizawa-as the two were trained in the same style of kenjutsu, and Saito was well...Saito, and there was always friction there. Heisuke meant well, but even he'd slip up in some way, shape, or form.

It was a shame he couldn't trust them-as they all trained and ate at the Shieikan, embarked to Kyoto together embracing the same dream, but drastic measures needed to be taken due to Serizawa's drastic actions. He couldn't afford to run the chance of either of them becoming enemies to himself and Kondo, as crazy as it sounded...There was no way to tell who was an ally or foe-the chaos in kyoto was enough to repesent that.

Taking a seat, Hijikata directed his focus onto Kondo and Yamanami.

"Toshi..." Kondo started.

"It's Hijikata, Kondo." Hijikata corrected.

Kondo laughed awkwardly, scratching at his head.

Sighing, Hijikata looked at Yamanami for a long moment. While they didn't always get along, they more often than not were on the same page and thought. Though their approaches were different in how they handled problems, if they put their minds and ideas together...There was little that could stop what they envisioned from happening.

"You want to talk about the group." Yamanami's eyes gleamed.

Kondo looked between the two carefully, folding his arms across his chest as he caught a silent conversation going on. "What about the group?"

"I'd like to start recruiting more members to our group, if possible."

"That sounds like a good idea, Toshi." Kondo admitted.

Ignoring his unskillful friend in this regard, Hijikata simply nodded his head.

"It'll be a problem, though. We don't hand out salaries, and Hiwarami is in control of the funding. It's a shame we have no one with a strong talent in math." Yamanami lamented.

Hijikata knew the complications of going with this line of thought. If they recruited people, there was more than a high chance ruck would flock to them. A few Samurai may join their ranks, but the wide majority would be traders, farmers, and so forth. This wasn't exactly bad, but if they were uneducated and without discipline it'd cause more problems than become a solution. They'd start doing the same things Serizawa was doing, or even worse. The other problem was funding-they didn't hand out salaries, and it was controlled by one of Serizawa's men.

However, he knew a way to work around one of these complications. If Serizawa's follower was in charge of the funds, he'd merely use Serizawa to ramp up their numbers. He could control the income all he wanted, but it wouldn't make a difference in the long run. If anything it'd benefit them more-however, Serizawa nor his followers could reign supreme, but for now...This would work.

"We'll increase our numbers and use them and the funds, simple." Hijikata said bluntly.

"I'd rather not fight among ourselves, Toshi." Kondo said, eyes hard. "I mean it, the same goes for you too, Yamanami. We are here to serve the Shogun and Matsuriada. We are here to keep the peace and order in Kyoto, not fight among ourselves!"

"Kondo..."

Kondo glared at Yamanami, teeth gently grit. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. You're talking about using our comrades! What are you going to do next? Trick them and use deceit? Will you fall to treachery? Will you entrap them?"

Hijikata held back a growl, locking eyes with Kondo. Why couldn't his friend just understand that this is the way things needed to be done? This is how things were going to continue on? If Serizawa wasn't taken care of it was going to come back on them, it was going to come back on the Aizu, and then the Aizu would order them to kill Serizawa. Then it'd be enough for Kondo-then he'd want to go through with less than savory actions.

A Samurai through and through, a true Samurai...Kondo could never think to kill a fellow comrade in arms.

"If that is what it takes..." Hijikata let the thought linger.

"If that is the case and you both are set on this I will go back to Tama. You can remain here."

Hijikata widened his eyes in shock. "Kondo, do you think Serizawa is going to stop what he is doing? Do you think he is capable of leading?"

"We can reason with him. Like Yamanami said, there's not even fifty of us and yet we can't stop fighting. If the Aizu learns of this internal conflict what is going to happen then? We'll go back to Tama as nothing more than fools who couldn't get over their nonsensical pride and egos! We'd be more concerned about prestige than serving our country, tell me you haven't fallen so low, Hijikata!"

"What if we can't reason with him?"

" _We will."_

Hijikata sighed, bracing his hand against his forehead. This was going nowhere and fast. Kondo would remain stubborn. Serizawa would continue to do as he has done. Tunoichi would continue on with what he's been doing. They were a fractured group, and to make matters worse they were squabbling internally. Kondo, painfully, had a point.

"I still want to recruit more people to this group, we can't do much with the numbers we have now. I'm not going to let this group remained fractured like it is now forever."

"If your going to use the methods you just said then I will not agree to it." Kondo said sternly.

"We want to see you-"

"I don't care about prestige Yamanami!" Kondo bellowed, slamming a fist down on the floor. He turned away from both of them, teeth gritting even harder as he wrestled with his anger.

"I'm going out to get some air..." Kondo didn't turn to acknowledge them as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

The shop rarely seen customers at this time of night. It was a lesser known shop in Kyoto. Not anywhere near Shimabara or any other districts like that. It was in a quieter part of Kyoto, where the only sounds were crickets chirping and sounds of quiet chatter.

Within the shop, Kondo and Inoue sat opposite each other. They had food and drink. It was quieter and serene here-things at the Yagi estate were unbearably tense. The air itself could be split in two like a turnip with a blade, that's just how tense it was.

Kondo mulled this over, shortly, before he frowned.

This isn't how he expected things to go. He never thought it'd be a smooth ride for them. Anything worthwhile in life one had to struggle for-he learned this growing up as a peasant, a mere farmer, planting crops every year and harvesting crops every year. Whether it was raining or hot, mild, cold-he along with everyone else were out there in those fields.

Sweating.

Bleeding.

Crying.

"I don't understand, Inoue." Kondo said, tone low-he was experiencing something close to remorse. Everybody was fractured. Their group wasn't even a group, but three individual groups of people that gathered under three leaders. They had three leaders as well, which he didn't want to ponder too much over or make a big deal of, but it just felt...Short.

Three leaders. Their actions would reflect on their entire group. If Serizawa and Nimi were both out of control in different ways, then it'd conflict with each other, and then there were his actions, which would only sour things even more. Their group would be the most hated in Kyoto, easily. The only people that'd be despised more would be the lawless ronin, that made murder and carnage their penchant.

The radical Ishin Shishi grew worse by the days. The ronin that wreaked havoc in Kyoto were growing worse by the hour. The hitokiri, especially one in particular that'd leave blood on roofs-were getting worse.

Amidst all of this, the internal strife in his own group was growing worse. Hijikata and Serizawa were at each other's neck every single chance they could get. When Serizawa went too far, Hijikata was there to reproach him. When Hijikata spoke out of tone, Serizawa was quick to lash out and remind him that he was just a farmer. It was a back and forth clash between the two men that miles well be a sword duel, rather than mere words.

He didn't want to kill Serizawa, Tunoichi, or any of his fellow comrades. Regardless of their reasons, they all came to Kyoto, they stayed when Kiyokawa committed treason, and that's what mattered. They were all one with their cause-to expel the foreigners, protect and serve the Shogun, and maintain peace and order within the Capital of Kyoto.

"Everyone is doing their best to get a stable footing. They're trying their hardest."

Kondo exhaled briskly, crossing his arms over his chest. "We should be working together. I have high reverence for the Emperor. But, I also have high reverence for the Shogun. We all want the foreigners out."

Inoue had been a part of the Shieikan before Kondo had joined and even changed his name. He watched the young man grow up into a fine man. He knew him better even than Hijikata. Kondo only wanted everyone to work together towards a mutual goal they all shared. He didn't care for the politics and wiles that were driving the whole thing into a frenzy. He seen a problem, devoted himself to fixing it, and would see it through.

It's because he knew Kondo so well that he wouldn't mince words.

"The radical Ishin Shishi and Choshi want to dispose of the Shogun. The Choshu have gone out of their way to slight the Shogun and make him appear to be weak and incompetent, every chance they get, they undermine his authority. They say his power has become too great, but that his power has also waned. Kiyokawa committed treason in doing what he did before."

Kondo looked at him, eyes growing intense.

"The Shogun is troubled. He had no choice but to open the ports to the foreigners."

Inoue nodded. "It couldn't be avoided. However, the Choshu took that as an opportunity. The entire country clamored for the expulsion of foreigners. The Mito Tengu began to kill Shogunate officials. Now everyone is gathering here in Kyoto."

"Inoue...

"People are doing extreme things, is what I'm trying to say. You hold the line, Kondo, but not everyone else does. There could be civil war in time, us Japanese fighting each other."

"But, that's only giving the foreigners victory. If we all stand united..."

"I know, but other people aren't considering that. They're too focused on political power. They want to change the foundations of our country."

Kondo could remember Sakamoto Ryoma lamenting-even before things got to this point, why were they fighting each other? Even over petty things, the Japanese were confronting each other.

Now there were politics and a power struggle in play.

Japan itself was in the balance. If the foreigners seen fit they would join together and attack-with the entire country fracturing, there's no way they'd be able to repel a combined assault from the foreigners. Everything they were fighting to protect would be snatched right out from underneath them. The beauty of their land would be scorched as the barbarians and foreigners stepped foot on their lands.

Trying to control their lands.

Inoue was right.

"There can't be a civil war, that is madness. We can't fight among ourselves."

"We have to consider ever possibility, Kondo. There are turbulent times. Things will only get worse as time goes on."

Kondo shook his head, sighing for the millionth time. "I know, but..."

Inoue hardened his gaze. "Do you really expect Serizawa to hold the same line as you? He's been known for his violence and unruly behavior. He was in prison before he became a part of the Roshigumi for killing a man. there's even a few stories about him-"

"I know, Inoue." Kondo said, a bit hasty.

Serizawa deserved swift death, in all honesty, for the way he treated women. For what he did to women.

"We're all fighting for the same thing."

Inoue found himself sighing.

Kondo was incredibly stubborn when it came to things of this nature. It's the whole reason he stayed back, despite signing his name along with the three hundred others who were part of the Roshigumi. Serizawa wasn't going to remotely agree with Kondo, or anyone else-he was the polar opposite of a Samurai. Tunoichi was too shady, and couldn't be trusted. There were no more than fifty of them.

"You have to come to terms that Serizawa and Tunoichi will both need to be killed, in order for us to survive."

"Inoue..."

"I'm not saying it should be our first choice, but there may not be another choice in the end. We are in service of the Aizu-han, if Serizawa keeps on doing what he's doing or worse, it will come back onto us. If he keeps on throwing around his weight...What will happen when and if he harasses and extorts from merchants? What if he goes to Osaka and does that? What if he uses a cannon that the Aizu-han give to us?"

Kondo felt something akin to shock. Serizawa, certainly wouldn't do something as drastic as Inoue just suggested. He may drown himself in alcohol and had a penchant for women, but he wasn't so far gone he'd extort money from merchants. If he did that then he'd start doing it to shop owners as well. There's no way the Aizu would tolerate it, and there's no way word wouldn't spread of it.

The group would be ruined...

"Comrades killing comrades...I can't...Lower myself to doing that." Kondo remained stubborn, but conflicted.

Serizawa wouldn't use a cannon to destroy a shop.

"We just have to work towards the same goal, together."

Inoue bowed his head just slightly, keeping a stoic expression.

He wasn't going to dispute it with Kondo, he was here so the man didn't brood alone. Kondo now had a sliver of doubt, where unlike before, he had full trust in Serizawa. The faster he came to terms with killing the belligerent man, the sooner he'd vanquish the conflict internally he was about to experience. He'd be here for Kondo, of course, however...

"Have you considered recruiting?"

Kondo's brows drew together, and he immediately thought about Hijikata and Yamanami again. Their idea, and how extreme they were-truly concerned him. They weren't acting or conducting themselves as a Samurai should.

Inoue waited for a response, but when he didn't get one after a few seconds, he continued.

"Everyone from all walks of life can join us. Trader. Merchant. Farmer. Peasant. Samurai. Class doesn't matter."

Kondo found the idea increasingly pleasant. If only because his own father adopted him, and from that moment he became a Samurai. But, he had always carried the Samurai spirit. These recruits would go through the exact same thing. However, he worried what would become of things if they allowed wild and violent man, worse than Serizawa, in their midst.

If there wasn't anything to keep them all in line-to hold everyone, even the commanders to a standard.

"What do you think our flyer should say?"

Inoue's lips creased a fraction.

* * *

Sasaki made his way to the Yagi estate. He wasn't in a dire hurry to deal with the rabble and ruck that were taking up the place, however he couldn't move at a leisure stroll either. If Kondo and Serizawa found out that Tunoichi went to Osaka they'd indefinitely retaliate. They'd increase their own numbers, and it wouldn't just be Serizawa and his thugs doing dirty deeds. It'd be Serizawa, along with three hundred others doing dirty deeds, and there's no way Osaka, Kyoto, or any other place in Japan would stand long under that.

Unfortunately he couldn't force Kondo to leave. Now that he was under the Aizu he had something to keep him in Kyoto. He had someone of high repute to back him up and defend him if the need arises. The same went for Serizawa-he had quarreled with that man from beginning to end during their trip from Edo to Kyoto, and like clockwork that belligerent man joined Kondo.

The turn of events was enough to infuriate him. Damn Kiyokawa and his wiles. Damn Kondo for being so stubborn. And Serizawa be damned on principle alone. If only he had acted sooner like he wanted-if only he cut down Kondo and Serizawa like he should have from the beginning, he wouldn't be dealing with any of this now. He played nice, played by the book so there was nothing to come back on him, but where did that get him...

Now he had to basically confront and put just not Kondo, but everyone with him, and Serizawa in their place. Things could get nasty and swords could be drawn-while he was their superior by all means, that didn't mean Hijikata was going to listen. That didn't mean Serizawa was going to listen. Hijikata wanted things how he seen them, and Serizawa wasn't satisfied unless he was causing mayhem. They were perhaps the two men he hated the most aside from Kondo, who wouldn't start problems like the latter two.

So, it came as no surprise when Hiijikata stormed out of the entrance of the Yagi estate with another man beside him. Sasaki guessed the man wanted to know where Tunoichi and his followers all left to. Perhaps that man was right to be so cautious. If they had been anywhere close to this estate, most certainly Hijikata would have seen them, and that'd be relayed to Kondo, and ultimately it'd fall back onto Serizawa. In turn that meant he'd have to deal with the full bulk of both factions, as opposed to just one or two key figures.

A fractured group. No leadership. All battling among themselves over ego and pride. The thought sickened him, but he was about to witness just how out of control things were in this group of fractured ronin.

"Sasaki!"

"You'd do well to mind your tongue, Hijikata, unless you desire for it to be cut off with my blade. Gather everyone, now."

With burning eyes, Sasaki pointed his focus onto Hijikata before a sneer came across his face. He could already see what this man's role was-he was trying to put Kondo into the highest seat of power possible, and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that got in his way. He was nothing short of a maniac who wanted to know where everyone was going and where, as if he was some regulator of the entire group.

 _Let the games begin._ Sasaki thought, striding passed the entrance and heading after Hijikata-who was barking out orders to everyone, slamming his hand on the sliding doors whenever he didn't get a response. Sasaki merely observed the whole thing while sipping on the sake that was offered to him, and trying to keep a calm mind as one after the next, rabble came walking towards him before taking a seat on the mats.

He immediately noted that Serizawa, and everyone under him was gone. Kondo was also gone. Sasaki took a moment to ponder the implications of this before simply chalking it up to internal strife. Serizawa left because he wasn't happy with something-went to Shimabara to drown himself in sake and women. Kondo...Sasaki couldn't begin to guess where that stubborn man ran off to, but it wasn't Shimabara.

"I won't take up too much of your time." Sasaki started.

Yamanami observed the man carefully, eyes narrowing the slightest. "To what do we owe this visit?"

Sasaki seen the statement for what it was worth. Yamanami was prying into affairs that had nothing to do with him, and in doing so he'd inform Kondo. Hijikata didn't look any better-his narrowed eyes, stoic face, and overall stoic demeanor gave him away easily enough. Well, he was never one to mince words, and he did come here to put these ruck on notice, for lack of a better term.

"I've been hearing disturbing rumors about your exploits now that you are under the Aizu-han. Those of Serizawa, most importantly."

"That's not on us." Hijikata said.

Sasaki frowned. "You are all in the same group. What he does reflects onto all of you, and more importantly the Aizu-han. I'm sure you must be wondering where Tunoichi and his followers went of to?"

"I am."

Sasaki clashed eyes with Hijikata. He was growing tired of these farmers and peasants trying to play the part of Samurai, especially someone with so little respect as Hijikata. Perhaps it was better than Serizawa wasn't here, because certainly that man would try to throw his weight around, and he'd have to remind Serizawa his place among the hierarchy.

"He went to Osaka. He will be recruiting more members for this group, that seems to be fractured the more I look at all of you. You needn't worry about him or any single one of his followers, they are performing their duty, as you should be performing your own. There have been an influx of rabble in the Osaka area, so in addition to gathering more recruits, he's taking care of that problem as well."

Yamanami could only purse his lips hearing that bit of information.

"Why weren't we informed of this?" Hijikata questioned.

Sasaki smirked. "Do you feel like you should have been, Hijikata-san? You're not a leader of this group."

Hijikata's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am a Vice Commander, I may not be a leader, but I am still privy to things concerning this group."

"You mean your group?"

"No, this group."

Sasaki laughed, gently setting down his saucer cup. Hijikata could try to play this game all he wanted to, but one look at Yamanami's pensive face was enough to explain the whole story. The man was now worried about Tunoichi recruiting more people to his side-outnumbering both Kondo's and Serizawa's faction, which would lead both factions to their doom without much trouble.

Hijikata being Hijikata was merely concerned with not being trusted, among other things-he wasn't seeing the bigger picture.

"I assure you that my priority is the safety of the Shogun, and the peace and order of Kyoto being preserved. If this group becomes a problem, I promise you...I will see to it that the problem is taken care of. Serizawa has done nothing but unsavory things, while Kondo just sits here letting him do those very unsavory things. You should be thanking Tunoichi for taking initiative."

"Why would we thank him?" Harada questioned.

Sasaki turned his sharp eyes onto Harada before responding. "He's showing me that your group isn't completely hopeless and should be done away with. Don't think I don't know about the internal strife that's been going on here."

Sasaki's statement was enough to make Harada shut up, but it wasn't enough for Hijikata to drop the subject. It was becoming a severe problem. They weren't trusted by Sasaki or the Aizu, Serizawa's behavior was coming back on them, Kondo's negligence in correcting that behavior was coming back on them, and he couldn't think how this could any worse.

"What are you trying to say?" Hijikata demanded.

"Do you think the Aizu-han will tolerate his unsavory behavior? How he torments the Geisha and women in Shimabara? Kiyokawa made a grave mistake doing what he did with the Roshi-gumi, I'd advise you not to follow in similar footsteps...Hijikata. You may want to make this group number one, but do well to remember that your superiors are watching."

Hijikata took a deep breath before exhaling. He couldn't fly off the handle with Sasaki like he would with Serizawa. If Sasaki went to the Aizu and told them about his doubts, there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that this group would be done away with. If it couldn't be done away with peacefully, Sasaki would come and cut them all down with a small army...

"You don't trust us?" Hijikata met Sasaki's gaze.

"Absolutely not."

Hijikata's expression said nothing. "Did Tunoichi go to Osaka under your orders."

"He certainly did. There's a problem with ronin there, he is taking care of it." Sasaki stated.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

Sasaki stepped forward. The action was subtle, but it showed he had no patience for Hijikata. His eyes were hard. "Besides Serizawa's older brother, my older brother got you in the good graces of the lord of Aizu. You're a bunch of rabble that stayed back instead of going with those rucks. Don't start acting all big."

"We'll try to shape up in that case. Thank you for coming to deliver the warning." Yamanami said.

"But-" Harada started, only to be punched in the gut by Nagakura.

"Be silent, you fool." Hijikata growled.

Sasaki looked among those gathered before standing up to his full height and heading for the exit. He wasn't impressed the slightest.

"I hope we never have to meet like this again."

Arms folded over his chest, Yamanami spoke in a soft, but stern tone. "As do I."

Once Sasaki left, and Hijikata was certain the man wasn't lurking around, he turned his eyes onto Yamanami. Nobody else was in the room except for them-everyone else retreated back into the deeper complexes of the house after Sasaki took his leave. Hijikata didn't mind this though-him and Yamanami were both on the same page, and this should be a conversation between them.

"We're going to start recruiting as well."

"I've already made flyers. Sasaki doesn't trust us. He intends to dispose of us when the time is right."

"That's probably why he had Tunoichi go to Osaka for recruits...Well in any case we won't falter. Start handing out those flyers tomorrow morning."

"Also..."

Hijikata met Yamanami's steady gaze. "Serizawa."

"Eventually we will need to kill him, Hijikata."

"You've come to that conclusion yourself?"

Yamanami's brows furrowed. "I'm just worried what Kondo will do...If things get out of control, he could be..."

 _I know..._ Hijikata crossed his arms over his chest, a flinty glare exuding from him. _I know..._

* * *

"Sanosuke!"

The tall and lean built man could only groan pitifully as he rolled on his futon. He tried to block out the noise. Tried to block out the footsteps coming. Tried to block out the noise outside. The annoying people. The stupid hot sun. He didn't care if the futon slightly smaller than him-he had always been tall, and sleeping arrangements were always a little harsh to say the least. Thankfully this inn had a futon that could just about fit him length wise, but it couldn't quite fit him width wise.

"It's time to wake up! You big oaf!"

"Haaaamnuarghh..." Sanosuke swatted at the invisible, but very real pillow that was bopping him on the head. He couldn't even speak coherent words and was left with gibberish of some sort. One brown eye opened, the intensity clear, still covered by thick bangs, and he narrowed his only open eye as he watched the woman-who went by Honami, raising the pillow up and down with a smile on her face.

Clearly, she was enjoying herself.

"It's too early." He groaned, snatching the pillow away.

"It's just passed nine o clock, up and up!"

"Go away, Honami!"

"If you didn't spend all of your time fighting with ruffians until late, you'd get a good night's sleep. Anyways, it's time to get up. We're cleaning the rooms and futons and you are in the way!"

Sanosuke bolted up to his feet within a second before nearly stumbling backwards into the wall. Reflexes prevented him from crashing like a fool. His vision was a bit blurry and his movements were sluggish as he tightened his red headband. "Do you always have to be so loud in the morning?"

Honami expertly folded the futon and its sheets, setting the pillows on top of the futon once she situated it against the wall. She didn't speak to him until she was finished with her task.

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Must you always be an oaf and go out looking for fights?"

He chuckled hoarsely. He really needed some water. "It's not like I'm looking for fights. It's those ronin, those damn Choshu and those damn Ishin Shishi. They walk around all high and mighty, it really pisses me off."

"There's also the Hitokiri. I've been looking for them."

"You shouldn't do that, Sanosuke...I've heard nothing but ghastly things about them. And, there's one that makes it rain blood. It frightens me, strange men have been coming to Kyoto as of late."

Sanosuke frowned. That's exactly why he was looking for the hitokiri-a bunch of killers, killing in the name of Sonno-Joi, given their orders from the radical Choshu. They were a bunch of cowards. The hitokiri were just hits for hire, the Choshuc couldn't even be honest about their motives and fight upfront. They were using politics, and other strange things to slight the Shogun.

He didn't care about politics. He didn't care about the Shogun or the Emperor, as far as he was concerned they could both kiss his ass. He didn't really want the foreigners in, but he wasn't going to pick sides and start killing people over it. He fought for the sheer thrill of it, and there was no one that had bested him in Japan-even when he went to dojos, picking fights with students and masters.

"That makes me want to punch their lights out even more. I can't stand people like them. They just hide behind their ideals."

Honami merely laughed behind her hand, blushing ever so slightly. She should know better than to actually use logic or reason with this man. Sanosuke had been staying at this inn for some months now-he came before those Roshi-gumi ever step foot in this place, and even back then, he was looking for fights. Now the fights were finding him instead, and it was a tad amusing. She quickly fetched some water, watching how Sanosuke began to scratch at his scalp.

"Thanks." He said genuinely, chugging down the water. "I really needed that."

"Are you going out from now?"

Sanosuke stretched, bellowing a few yawns and cracking his neck and back. He peered outside-the sun was especially bright today and it seemed that Kyoto was buzzing with activity. He didn't hear irate screams, agonized screams, or the screams of women and men being harassed by Samurai-so it was a good day so far. He'd rather lounge around here all day instead of having to move, but Honami, and more importantly the owner of this inn weren't going to let him disrupt the order and flow of things.

"I'd rather just lounge around here to be honest." Sanosuke admitted, scratching his stomach. He began to dig in his ear with his finger.

"Well, before you go."

Sanosuke looked with mild surprise as Honami held his happi coat in her arms, folded neatly, completely white, with the Kanji for aku emblazoned in the middle.

"You?"

Honami nodded with a soft smile. "It's time for you to take your leave, Sansoke."

Honami tapped her hands against his back several times.

"Hold on a second, I'm hungry..."

"Your tab isn't getting smaller, you know. Get dressed and get a job."

With the barest of groans, Sanosuke took his leave, making sure to give Honami his hardest glare-which wasn't much when it came down to her. Honami merely smiled back in her cheeky manner and told him not to come back until late again. He'd then get lectured or worse about coming back late in the night, reeking of sake, and bloodied from busting a few heads.

He grumbled a string of curses.

Stepping out into the sunlight brought him back to reality swiftly. His head had a slight ache that pestered him, he was thirty again, and his haori was making him feel a bit crammed. He worked his right shoulder and then his left as he bellowed another yawn, attracting the attention of everyone within his vicinity. Whether it was because of his behavior at the moment, spiky dark brown hair that defied gravity, or the fact he was scratching between his legs could be anyone's guess-it was safe to say it was because of all three.

"Get a load of that guy."

"He smells like sake."

Sanosuke didn't pay the comments any mind as he rounded a corner, heading for one of his favorite noodle shops. He put his fighting skills to good use and offered a hand to some people in need-they paid him well enough, and they knew to keep their distance. He couldn't make money like traders and merchants did, and he wasn't going to grovel around like the Samurai-who think they're untouchable.

"That stupid nag. Where does she get off..." He mumbled, gesturing at the owner of the noodle shop-an older man with thinning hair on top of his head and a rather stern expression.

"Sake. Water. The house special." The owner waved at a server, nodding to Sanosuke.

He enjoyed his meal and drink. The water quenched his thirst and the sake starved off the throbbing in his skull. A small flyer caught his attention-wedged between two pieces of wood that made up the screen he was beside. Curious, he plucked it out from the wood and quickly unfolded it. The writing was rather neat-a clear sign whoever wrote this had a good background, or had people to teach them who had good backgrounds-most likely the first one.

Actively recruiting members for the Mibu-roshi. Class, and social statures mean nothing. Everyone is welcome to come to the Yagi estate in Mibu.

"Get a load of that..."

Sanosuke snorted, noting the fact wherever this was taking place was on the outskirts. The Yagi estate was right on the outskirts of Kyoto, but still close enough to the castle. It seemed that the higher ups wanted whoever handed out these flyers, and the people with them-as far away from the inner city as possible. The thought made him smirk, feeling a bit excited.

If there were people like that in Kyoto now, he may have to change his mind about lounging around.

He may be out all day and night.

However, he didn't want to become a Samurai or even like one. He got into more fights with Samurai than he could count. Low ranking. High ranking. Starving Samurai who had no master to serve-mere ronin. Country Samurai that smelled of dirt. They all met the same fate in the end-his fist was crushing their face while their head was being crushed into the ground.

They could use their swords, it didn't make any difference against him. He seen Samurai harassing women for no reason-he stepped in, watched them harass good people-he stepped in, and he seen them trying to skip out on their bills.

He definitely had to step in. They couldn't just walk around like they're untouchable and do whatever the hell they wanted, to whoever they wanted. How could they rack up a high bill and not pay it? How could they harass the woman who is barely getting by for money? It just made him sick deep down, and at this point resentful. They were too full of themselves.

He hated high and mighty people, and that's exactly what the Samurai are. He could remember the first time he fought a Samurai. The fool had told him to get a bucket of water, when he refused-three times the Samurai stated his name and status, and three times he told the man no. On the fourth, and last time, the fool drew his sword, and he retaliated-busting his head wide open.

Things didn't get better after that, and for a moment he actively sought out Samurai.

 _Maybe I'll check it out. There might be someone really strong there, I haven't really got a challenge as of late. It's either this or another empty search for those hitokiri._

He finished the rest of his meal and drink, waving at the server. He set more than half of the payment down on the table.

He'd head to the Yagi estate, his curiosity was getting the better of him, and the prospect of a strong opponent gave him a sense of thrill. He couldn't go back to the inn, as Honami would certainly shoo him away again, and probably tell him that he smells.

Mibu it is.

"Tell the old man to put the rest on my tab!"


	4. Chapter 4

This is just a little...I'm not sure what to call it, I guess a notice. It will be on my profile as well, and could be a little longer, maybe.

Lately, I've been working very long hours, and it is third shift. It literally, cuts right into my writing and sleeping time. So, the following chapters may be shorter by a few thousand words. It's only so I'm able to finish, and update them accordingly. Otherwise, it is going to take too long for my taste. Any new stories I upload will also be shorter, but it won't be by a lot. Everything should be around 3,000 to maybe 8,000 words.

I used to update in the mornings, but this will also change. I will update my stories at any given time. Night, day, evening, dawn, twilight, or dusk. Also, not to get too long winded about this-thanks for taking the time to read!

Happy readings!


End file.
